


He Never Was the Outdoors Type

by Muucifer



Series: Winter Break Prompts [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Camping, Cousin Incest, M/M, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muucifer/pseuds/Muucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John hates camping. Jake is annoyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Never Was the Outdoors Type

**Author's Note:**

> Once again this hasn't been beta'd so if there's any errors or inconsistencies Im sorry and let me know so I can fix them.

“Jaaake! I’m bored, when are we gonna get there?” John asks, for the umpteenth time in the last two hours. Jake groans, turning around and glaring down at his younger cousin. They’d been up here for around four hours, hiking their way up the mountain to this little place Jake had discovered a few weeks back. He thought John would appreciate the time alone with him, and the nature sights along the way. He was wrong. All John had done since they left the car was complain.

There were too many bugs. The leaves are scratchy. His boots were heavy. The path was too hard. Jake was about to scream. He’d grown up in nature, and wanted John to share in it. But so far his boyfriend had managed to make him want to slap him silly.

“John. For the last time; we will be there soon.” He enunciates the last five words with an exasperated sigh. John pouts up at him, blue eyes wavering cutely in the afternoon light. Jake groans, spinning around and continuing on his way. For a minute, he worries that John isn’t going to follow him, try to go back on his own, and get lost. But then there’s the sound of John’s boots crunching the ground under them. Jake huffs out, he wanted to punch _and_ kiss his stupid, whiney face. Instead he shoves a hand backwards and beckons John closer.

John takes his hand and uses it to catch up to him. Once they’re side by side, he presses his hips to Jake’s and tucks his face in against him. Jake debates ignoring him, but then John turns and presses his lips to his neck and he’s gone. Jake tilts down, catching John’s mouth with his own and kissing him tenderly. He was annoyed, yes. He wanted to smack him around a little, yes. But he still loved John a ridiculous amount. Even if they weren’t dating, he was still his cousin and therefore he kind of had to like him. The sex was just a bonus.

It’s quiet for the next hour or so, John’s fingers occasionally tightening around his and then relaxing. Jake soothes his thumb over the back of his tiny, white hand. John was so small, of course he was three years his junior, but Jake was sure even he wasn’t that little when he was John’s age. It made him want to protect John. Coddle him and keep him safe. But it also made him want to control John. For the most part, they had a sweet relationship, had to under the scrutiny of their family. From the outside, they were just cousins that were really close; Jake showing him the ropes of life and John following in his footsteps. Of course, that wasn’t it at all.

Jake kind of regretted it now. He’d never say that aloud, John would be heartbroken, but he realizes now that John is awfully young, and he probably stunted the blue-eyed boy’s chance at a healthy first relationship. He was a terrible cousin. But he wanted John happy, and John was happy with him. He was happy too.

“Jake, please, will we be there soon?” Nevermind. He was frustrated. John was still pressed to his side, fingers toying with his own mindlessly and it was a bit distracting. Not nearly enough though. He scowls at John, but he just peers back up at innocently. Bullock, he knew exactly how annoying he was being. John darts up and his damp lips find Jake’s cheek before Jake can make a retort. With a grumble, he tightens his grip around John and stomps ahead.

John whimpers and drags his heels. He finds smaller things to complain about and doesn’t even try to make small talk in the midst of it. Jake is simultaneously grateful and annoyed. He brought John to spend time with him and it was backfiring. John was making it hard to focus on anything other than what the boy thought was wrong. The gentle heat of their palms is the only thing keeping him from snapping, throwing John over a log, and fucking him senseless. That frail warmth reminds him that John is precious. A soundtrack of birds cawing and twigs snapping echoes around them as they finally reach the point Jake was looking for.

It’s flat and slightly round, trees framing the area and grass growing up from the center. There’s a small stream and pond on the far edge, a trickle waterfall cascades down the ledge of the mountain. It’s set back into the face, and hidden from the wind. John runs out into the middle, grass brushing around his knees and bugs flashing into the air around him. Above them, the trees open up and the golden glow of the late afternoon sky casts a lazy light over the area. They wouldn’t be able to see the sun set or rise, but Jake has other plans anyway.

“This is cool!” John spins to face him, dropping his bag to the ground, “Did you find it on your own?” He twitches, there’s an undertone to John’s words. A taunt. Did you find it or did someone show you? Of course he discovered it. Yes, his little sister Jade was with him but only because it was dangerous to go hiking alone. She wouldn’t have stumbled onto it if it weren’t for him. Jake glares but trudges in and throws his bag down. John’s already undoing the straps on his, opening it and digging through the supplies.

“Would you rather set the tent or build the fire?” John twitches, bottom lip jutting out before thinking the better of it and sucking it back. He didn’t expect to be asked to _do things_. Oh no, forbid he helps out.

“I’ll set up the tent, I guess.” He mumbles it, but Jake doesn’t care anymore. He shoves the tent bag towards John and directs him to the flattest spot in the clearing. Once John has collected it and started pulling things out, laying them across the ground, Jake turns back to his supplies. He pulls out what he has, which granted isn’t much. Just a few sticks of kindling and some matches, plus some starter fluid. He tosses them all over to the grasses spot where he and Jade had constructed a small fire pit. The rocks they’d set up were still there, as well as the few half burnt logs. A quick inspection of the overhang of the cliff - a small pouch about three feet across, two feet deep, and only as tall as his knees - shows that the fire wood they’d collected was still there and dry.

His back to John, he props it all together and lights it up. Once the fire is going somewhat steady, he goes to help John. He is, of course, no farther along than having everything a mess. With a loud groan, Jake pushes himself to go over and give him a hand. John sulks, insisting that he has it. He can do it all alone, thank you very much. Jake ignores him in favor of shoving a few rods into the tent and popping it up in just a few moments. John stalks over to the fire and flops onto a rock.

Tent up, Jake returns to the fire. John doesn’t say a word when Jake fishes through the bags and pulls out food. Nor does he say anything when Jake offers him a stick and a hotdog; just takes it with a scowl and shoves it into the fire. Jake stays silent too, but sits as close to John as he can without bumping into him. Sure enough, once they’ve both ate, John sets the stick down and scoots off the rock and into Jake’s lap. The fire is warm, but John is warmer. Jake wraps around him, resting his head on the smaller teen’s shoulder.

John leans into him, pulling his knees up and rolling to the side until he’s curled into Jake’s chest. He should be mad, but when John pecks his collarbone, all his frustration goes out the window. He holds John to him, rubbing his hands up and down his back. John’s shirt ruffles up under his touch, exposing the small of the brunette’s back to the fire. He squirms, whining until Jake smoothes it back down. Rather, Jake slips his fingers under the fabric. He traces designs into the pale skin, swirls and hearts. His nails catch on the sensitive skin, scratching along gently.

Jake holds him close until John starts squirming. It’s long since become dark, stars shimmering over their heads. John hasn’t said much, instead letting his eyes flick back and forth across the black canvas through the trees. Jake leads him to the grass again, laying him down and making himself comfortable next to him. He points out stars and the few constellations they can see in the break of the trees, chattering away excitedly. He doesn’t notice when John gets bored of it.

“Jake, the ground is hard. How much longer are you going to go on about stars? I wanna sleep.” He fights back a growl. John just had to start up again. Couldn’t he appreciate a thoughtful gesture? Jake drags a hand down his face. John wiggles against him, trying to get free of Jake’s hold. He doesn’t let him go, instead he squeezes John’s shoulders closer and yanks him upright. John stumbles to his feet, whining about how it hurt. A tan hand slaps over his mouth, green eyes glaring down at him. He cringes away, trying to not meet the heated gaze.

John’s forced to let himself be pulled to the tent, Jake’s hand tightening around his arm and leading the way. Jake tugs the flap back and tosses John inside. He slaps the entrance shut and storms back to the bags. Ropes. They were to tie the tent down in case it got windy, but the air is dead and there’s not a cloud in sight. When he crawls into the tent, John is sitting there staring at him wide-eyed. His hands shake slightly when Jake grabs them and jerks them behind John’s back. A few loops of the rope leaves John immobile, wrists and arms trapped behind him. Jake is merciless when he flips him back over and shoves his face into the blanket spread across the floor.

Jake growls into John’s back, tugging the boy’s pants off. John squirms away from him, trying to wriggle out of his binds. Jake wants to claw him, slap him, _something_. As a compromise, he slams his hand across the cream colored backside propped up in front of him. It stains pink once his hand falls away, such a pretty color. John gasps, arching into the ground and whimpering. Jake does it again, deepening it to a vibrant red blotch.

“Shut up, John. I’m about sick of you whining. I did this for you, of course. And how do you repay me? By being a brat.” He cracks his hand across John’s now sore rump. It’s beautiful, swollen and throbbing under his touch. “Naughty boys get punished.”

John keens, “Ohgodohgod Jake please, I’m sorry!” His voice escalates at the end, when Jake spanks the now pulsing asscheek. He mumbles “I’m sorry” over and over again until it’s discernible. Jake blocks it out.

He reaches into his pocket, pulling out the lube he was hoping to use earlier. John mewls when the pop of the lid sounds through the tent, his rump waggling in the air needily. Jake pours half the bottle on his fingers, coating them in the slick liquid and using the other hand to spread John’s rear and expose his hole. John’s saying something different, but the rush of blood in his ears drowns it out. He dances his slippery fingers down the smaller teen’s crack, smearing lube all over. Finally, he prods the twitching entrance. John tries to press back, back Jake shifts the hand holding him apart back to his tender cheek and digs his fingers in.

Jake slips his fingers over the pucker. He draws little shapes around it, hearts and circles. John jolts when his nail nudges the sensitive flesh, barely poking in before sneaking away. Jake tortures him with light touches and flicks across his needy hole.

“John, your cute butt is just as greedy as you are. It’s trying to suck me in.” John yelps out when Jake finally breaches him, thrashing around despite his bonds. “Look at that, gosh.” Green eyes watch as the ring swallows every inch of his finger until he’s pushed in as far as he can. An airy noise greets his ears when he twists the digit and jams it against the hot inner walls.

He leans over John’s back until his breath fans out over John’s ear, holding his body up with one hand while the other stretches John open. “Such a naughty boy, aren’t you?” This time, John nods his head, drool dribbling down his chin as he repeats his mantra of “Yesyes please I’m sorry.” It’s music to his ears and Jake braces himself until he can slide the other hand up to John’s throat. John chokes on his spit, shivering when Jake’s hand tightens around his neck. Just as they clutch around him, another finger rams into him and he lets out a near scream that’s cut short when Jake increases his hold under his jaw. “Shhh don’t want to attract any unfriendly visitors, do we?” Shaking his head, John sobs into the blanket bunched under his nose.

Satisfied, Jake pulls back and lets his hand drop back to John’s backside where he strokes it lovingly before slamming his hand across it again. John doesn’t cry out. He bites his lip until it bleed, cracking under the effort of staying quiet. He chews on it, biting with his full front teeth until the taste of coppery blood fills his mouth.

Jake twists and fucks John onto his fingers until his hole is fluttering around the two and he can shove a third one in as well. Three stretch him out, pulling him tight around them. They bend inside, jabbing his walls until they find his prostate. A whole body quiver runs through him, and he coughs out the plasma accumulating in his mouth. Jake combs his free hand through his hair, hushing him and wiping the blood off his face.

“Now baby why would you make yourself bleed? Come now, it’s okay.” He’s gentle in his motions, patting John’s cheeks dry and dabbing the blood. Cleaned up, John whimpers at him. “Love please, I wouldn’t make you bleed. Right?” John nods, balling up and inching towards Jake’s knees. One minute Jake is cruel and forceful. The next he’s adoring and gentle. It always throws John for a loop when Jake switches, but he knows it’s because Jake’s realized he’s pushed John too far. Warm fingers flip dark strands of hair away from his face and John relaxes into it.

Jake carefully scoops John up, binds and all and holds him to his chest. He continues bouncing the paler teen on his fingers, opening him up with one hand and soothing him with the other. John’s a lovely wreck, blue-eyes watering, cheeks pink, and lips crimson. He kisses him all over his face, licking at his wounds and tear marks. Jake flinches internally, he’d done it again; made John cry. He’d been angry but this was silly. Then John’s mouthing begs into his collar, he wants it.

His fingers slip out with a slick pop, John whines at the emptiness. Jake swats his thigh, avoiding the now burning skin on his ass. John shuts up instantly, going limp in Jake’s arms as the older male arranges them so John’s chest down on the floor and Jake’s kneeling behind him. There’s a rustle of clothes as Jake undress, then the searing heat of Jake sliding his erection along his crack. The head of his cock pokes through his thighs, nudging against John’s taint. Jake clutches John’s legs, spreading them apart as he ruts against his lube-slicked ass. When the flare of his corona catches John’s entrance as he thrusts along him, John mindlessly backs into it.

Jake concedes, aligning his cock and pressing all the way in, one fell swoop that leaves John breathless and sore. He’s spread wide around Jake, no longer empty but almost too full. Jake settles down, carefully rubbing his thumbs into John’s lower back and humming. When John rocks backwards, just the slightest bit, Jake takes it as his signal to move; promptly sliding almost all the way out before ramming back in. John’s high voice vibrates through the air around them. The air in the tent is warm and damp, heated by their bodies and scented by their actions. Jake’s lips find John’s spine, lapping up the sweat that has accumulated in the divot. John moans under him, arching up and burying his face in the blanket. Jake sinks his teeth into his shoulder blade, licking the pain away.

John writhes below him, moving opposite; Jake pulls out, John leans forward, Jake pushes in, John backs into it. Pleasure boils in his gut, coiling around his stomach and spreading out. Up his chest until he has a hard time breathing, making his lungs heavy with moisture. Thighs trembling, he collapses down and Jake’s hands hoist him up, keeping their bodies locked together. He struggles against the ropes, shoulders crooked against the floor awkwardly. His hands clutch at the air, reaching for Jake even though he knows Jake won’t do anything. The older brunette brings his fingers down Jake’s legs, clawing them and grabbing onto the plump flesh.

His peak closing in, Jake speeds up, abusing John’s skin with crescent moon and teeth marks. Jake’s cock pounds into John, touching every nerve ending as it thrusts in and out. The front of Jake’s body rubs along the hypersensitive and raw skin on John’s backside. Every touch shoots a flash of pain through his body that tangles with the pleasure coursing through him. Jake slams into him particularly hard, directly against his prostate, and John screams.

Blue eyes roll back as his body stiffens. Jake doesn’t stop, mercilessly fucking him through his release as John spills out over their bedding and his stomach. His cock twitches as Jake grips in his hand and gives him a series of short strokes that make John shake. He shivers as Jake touches him both inside and out, every nerve ending on fire as his cock drains itself, drooling onto his thighs. Jake groans, bucking into the tight heat surrounding him that ripples and milks his own release from him. He rocks in to the hilt and lets himself fill the boy under him, pouring until it dribbles out and runs down John’s thighs as well.

Sated, Jake slumps onto John’s back, arms giving out as they both sink to the floor. John shakes, sniffling as Jake fumbles with the ropes. Once undone, John lets his arms droop before wrapping them around himself. Jake fishes around for a spare shirt, blanket, whatever, and only manages to find his own jacket. Shrugging, he uses it to clean himself, smearing the lube and come around and mopping it up. Then he turns back to John, finding his small boyfriend hunched in and trembling. He soothes his fingers through John’s hair, ignoring the mess on them and the sweat in the dark strands. Big blue eyes shy out, wavering and hiding from view again. Jake shooshes him gently, bending to pepper kisses across John’s neck and shoulders, pressing words of apologies into the pale, marred skin.

Once John relaxes enough for Jake to peel his arms away and expose his stomach, Jake sets to work scrubbing the sticky mess. John flinches every time he gets too close to his soft cock or loose hole, but Jake diligently tends to him. His shirts ruined when he finishes, so he tosses it to the side and gathers up the blankets John’s not laying on. Arms full, he lovingly begins to wrap John in them, not satisfied until he’s safe in a cocoon of fluff. Jake settles his ass on the ground behind John, tugging his lover into his chest and trapping him in his arms. John squirms, but smiles happily in Jake’s hold.

Later, the fire outside has burned down to embers and the two of them have shifted until they’re lying together, Jake spooned against John’s back. Jake had coaxed a few of John’s layers from him and was wrapped up as well. Both of them drift in and out of a state of consciousness, John jerking awake once Jake starts snoring and his movement waking Jake as well. Finally, he rolls over and kisses Jake’s jaw.

“Uhm, Jake? I’m sorry. Really, I was a jerk. You were just trying to be nice and-” He’s cut off when Jake sucks his lips into his mouth and silences him.

“No mate, what I did was downright ungentlemanly. I’m the one who should be sorry.” John shakes his head and pecks his cheek. They curl back up together, dozing off in the dead of night.

When they head back down the mountain the next day, John laces his fingers with Jake’s and cuddles up to his side the whole way. He listens attentively when Jake points something out to him. In return, Jake buys him ice cream on their way back home as a treat for being so good.


End file.
